·When I'm alone without you·
by AshyKara Tao
Summary: Yoh no ha vuelto y han pasado varias horas desde que salió a comprar. Anna se preocupa. YohxAnna. Oneshot.


**ONESHOT.- When I'm alone without you...**

_Dedicado a una amiga muy especial llamada Melisa._

"Mierda"

Sí, es una palabra fuerte, pero si tu prometido saliera en la mañana y no volviera en la tarde, es preocupante ¿Verdad? …¡¿Verdad?! Ooohh por kamisama.

-Quizás me estoy volviendo loca…- concluyó mientras apagaba la televisión.

Una rubia estaba sentada en la amplia sala de la pensión, con un tazón de galletas y una taza de té. Hacia más de 2 horas había mandado a Yoh a comprar y este aun no volvía, ¿Por qué? Eso mismo quería saber en ese momento.

-¿Por qué se tardará tanto? …- se comenzó a preocupar, bastante, no, demasiado.

Comió la última galleta y comenzó a tomar su té. ¿Y si…? Malos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza, desde algún robo, algún accidente automovilístico, algún…

-No jodas…- se dijo a si misma mientras trataba de calmarse. Trataba de no pensar en nada malo. Nada malo, nada malo ha pasado, ni pasará ni…

-¡¡A mierda!!- Anna se había quemado tratando de servirse té. Su mano se puso roja.-¡¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?!-

"Yoh por favor, aparece…sé que no siempre demuestro lo que siento pero me preocupas. Maldita sea, aparece de una buena vez… tendré que golpearte si te veo…Yoh…" amenazó la rubia de piernas largas, mentalmente, a su querido prometido.

Anna se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. "Quizás se encontró con Manta, si, eso debe ser… se distrajo y ahora debe estar corriendo hacia aquí…" Claro, como no se le ocurrió eso antes… claro, claro…ojalá. La rubia estaba algo traumada por la última vez que perdió a Yoh (véase cuando Hao se comió su alma y etc) y no quería perderlo de nuevo, no quería, no lo deseaba y no lo permitiría.

Pasaron 3 horas más. Anna comenzó a exasperarse de tal manera que ya era irreconocible. "Sí. Es extraño ver a Anna Kyouyama descontrolarse de tal manera ¿Cierto?, pues les tengo una noticia: Soy humana, aunque no lo parezca, no soy un témpano, carajo". Se corrigió a ella misma.

Tomó un abrigo y avanzó hacia la entrada. "Te voy a encontrar, y cuando lo haga te golpearé tan fuerte que no te volverás a reconocer en el espejo…pero por favor, aparece…" pensó hasta que salió de la casa. Ya era evidente su preocupación.

Buscó por los lugares más cercanos, es decir, esquinas. Luego avanzó hacia las siguientes cuadras, ya es desesperante, no lo encontraba en ningún lado. Comenzó a darse por vencida cuando escucho los relámpagos en el cielo avisando que ya iba a llover. "Joder…" Se puso su capucha y comenzó a caminar. Y para joderlo más, se estaba oscureciendo.

La lluvia quedó impregnándola completamente hasta que llegó a la pensión, ya era de noche. Quedó por varios minutos en la entrada, sin mover ni un solo músculo. También era evidente, sus ojos demostraban toda la angustia en ese momento. Tenía los ojos humedecidos. No quería llorar pero…

"Si no apareces te juro que … que… oh, mierda", se sacó su abrigo y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Sus lagrimas eran cálidas. Demasiado para ella. Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a jadear y respirar agitadamente. Eso ya era un llanto. "Aparece…" se cargó en la pared y se limpiaba sigilosamente las lagrimas.

-¿Annita?-

Anna paro de llorar. Eso ya era demasiado, estaba alucinando ahora con su voz. Se estaba volviendo realmente loca ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

-¿Annita?-

¿De nuevo? Nah, esto no es normal. Desde mañana tomaría a un psicólogo…

-¿Estás llorando?-

Ahora sí. Giró y vio a su queridísimo prometido mirándola preocupado, totalmente mojado y con un periódico cubriéndose. "Yoh…."

-¡Yoh!- Anna se lanzó a los brazos de su prometido sin importarle que estuviera empapado. Comenzó a llorar, pero de felicidad, estaba con ella, estaba allí y no le faltaba ni una parte del cuerpo, estaba realmente feliz, realmente. Yoh sin saber que estaba pasando sospechó que Anna estaba preocupada por él ya que su abrazó fue tan efusivo que fue lo primero que se le vino a su joven mente.

-Nunca más…me vuelvas a dejar…así…tonto…-

El shaman la abrazó cariñosamente mientras que le repetía que lo sentía. Era la primera vez que Anna se comportaba así y no iba a dejar que llorará de esa forma enfrente de él. También la quería mucho, la amaba en realidad. Le acarició sus suaves cabellos rubios, ahora empapados totalmente por su morena mano.

"Sí, gracias a Kamisama, estás conmigo…soy feliz…" pensaba Anna mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado.

Pasaron varios minutos así. Juntos, sin importarles la lluvia ni la noche. Estaban juntos y eso era lo más importante. Aunque no se lo dijeran con palabras, cada uno sabía lo que el otro sentía. Se amaban, estaban a punto de pasar sus vidas juntos. Se aman. Qué más lindo que ello ¿No?

Esa noche vieron las estrellas juntos. Luego de la lluvia, juraron ver un arcoíris hecho por estrellas, nocturno. Algo digno de recordar. Anna se apoyó en Yoh y este la abrazó cariñosamente de la cintura mientras que sonreía.

La amaba. Es tan hermosa. Es mi Anna.

Lo amaba. Es tan hermoso. Es mi Yoh. _Sólo mio._

**Fin.**

_No es muy largo, talvés es incluso indigno de ser un oneshot, pero es con cariño. _

_Besitos. Opinen de este corto pero lindo Oneshot de YohxAnna._

**AshyKara Tao.**


End file.
